


Everything is Fucking Great

by whenthewolvescomeout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Harry Styles, Dark Louis Tomlinson, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, One Direction Imagines, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthewolvescomeout/pseuds/whenthewolvescomeout
Summary: “Louis! Let go of me!” I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp, but his hand tightened around my wrist, knuckles whitening from the pressure. My wrist started to burn, and tears were forming in my eyes. I hated this. I hated him. Fuck him for making me cry. Fuck me for crying in front of this possessive bastard.Louis Tomlinson comes across an abnormally average girl and just can't control himself. He needs to have her. And no, he does not want to share.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Everything is Fucking Great

“Louis! Let go of me!” I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp, but his hand tightened around my wrist, knuckles whitening from the pressure. My wrist started to burn, and tears were forming in my eyes. I hated this. I hated him. Fuck him for making me cry. Fuck me for crying in front of this possessive bastard.

“Fuck! You’re hurting me!” I cried out again in frustration and fear, hoping someone passing by would overhear but the streets were empty at this time of night. And anyone out right now was at the concert anyway. It felt like he was going to break my wrist. My cries went unheard and he stood there unfazed. Louis’ nostrils were flared, and his eyes were closed. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He quickly pulled my wrist towards him and I collapsed hard against his chest, barely catching myself before stumbling backwards to get away from him.

Looking up into his face, I could see his eyes were now open and he was glaring down at me. The look in his eyes scared me—he looked desperate. 

“If you ever try to fucking run away again….,” Louis seethed but suddenly cut himself off. He was panting now in exasperation, trying to remain calm. “Don’t you ever pull a stunt like this again, love. I bloody fucking swear, I don’t think I will be able to control myself next time.”

I was openly crying now, and I didn’t even care. I knew I would try running away again if given the chance—and he knew that too.

“Please let me go. Please!” My voice was cracking as I begged, trying a softer approach—praying my tears would soften the rage he was barely containing. I clawed at the hand grasping my wrist and tried to pry his fingers off of me. “Please, Louis! I swear I won’t tell anyone anything! I swear on my life!” A short angry laugh escaped his lips before he started dragging me towards the black car parked down the street.

There was no way I was getting back in that fucking car. I planted my heels in the sidewalk and tried twisting my arm to break free. A quick slap across my face sent me reeling to ground. 

Louis towered over me; his hands clenched into fists at his side. “You’re mine! When will you understand that!? You belong to me. Your life, your body—all of it is mine!”

I reached up to touch the stinging bruise that was forming on my cheek in utter disbelief. He reached for me again and I started flailing and screaming. Someone had to hear me! Someone had to help me! 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” I was nearly incoherent, and I knew my lame punches were doing nothing to his well-toned body. 

“Lou! Shut her up before she gets us caught!” Harry called out while jogging around the car to open the door to the backseat.

Louis gripped both of my wrists in one hand, before slinging me over his shoulder. I continued to scream for help but stopped suddenly with a harsh slap across my ass. His hand remained gripping my ass until we got to the car. I was going to be bruised all over tomorrow.

“Continue behaving like this, love, and your punishment will only get worse,” Louis mocked me. He easily threw me into the backseat before slamming the door and locking me inside. 

I was so fucking close. I thought using their concert as a distraction would give me enough time to get away from him. Or at least allow me to get to the police or to a phone. My knees were scrunched up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, hugging myself and trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I knew I was in a world of hurt. He was fucking pissed. And even Harry got involved. I could barely overhear them talking from outside the car.

“You want me to drive so you can teach her a lesson?” Harry’s deep voice was mumbled and hard to hear.

“No, haz…..I think I need to calm down a little before I deal with her. Thanks for having the car ready. I think we are just gonna head back to the hotel. You think you and the boys can finish up the concert without me? Play a few extra songs for the fans to make up for having to stop midway through?” Louis’ voice pierced through me. How could he act this compassionately towards his fans, when I’m treated like a fucktoy? How was I ever a fan to begin with? Tears continued to stream down my face as I thought about the fact that it was my own fault for getting into this shitty situation to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! :) This is definitely going to be following the trope of a girl being kidnapped by One Direction. There's not a lot of recent Louis/OC fics out there, so I decided to write my own lol


End file.
